


Culprit

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [37]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 37 - "You have my word."
Relationships: Brain & Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 17





	Culprit

"Can you do it?" Lauriam asked. "Can you help me figure out what happened to my sister?"

Brain gave him a thumbs up. "You have my word."

"If she was meant to be not only a Dandelion but an Union Leader, there's a reason she didn't show up," Lauriam said.

"I know which one of us is an impostor, but there's a difference between an impostor and a culprit. It's possible they don't know."

"Well," Lauriam looked grim. "I'll only say this, if the impostor is also the culprit, they will not be safe from me."

"I won't stop you."


End file.
